Big sausage
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: "It's been to long..." says Miley. "Since what?" says Oliver.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana.**

* * *

 **Big sausage**

 **Miley Stewart ( at the moment dressed as Hannah Montana ) is in a limo on the way home. Oliver is there too, dressed as Mike.**

Lilly is not there.

"It's been to long..." says Miley.

"Since what?" says Oliver.

"Well, it's been over a month since I had sex and my pussy need some action." says Miley.

"Are you serious?" says Oliver, starting to get horny.

"Yeah, very much so." says Miley.

"Perhaps I can help." says Oliver.

"Oh, yeah...how?" says Miley, teasing Oliver a bit in a friendly sexual way.

There's a sexy erotic smile on Miley's cute face.

"I can fuck you." says Oliver.

"Do you have a dick big enough for me?" says Miley.

"Yeah, look." says Oliver as he unzip his baggy oversized orange pants so his dick pop out.

Miley gasp in surprise. Oliver has a huge dick, like a male pornstar. It is actually almost 14 inches long and it is also thick and firm.

"Sweet sexy niblets! You're fuckin' equipped." says Miley as she blush a bit.

"I know. Wanna suck it, baby?" says Oliver in a serious manly tone.

"Yay!" says Miley as she goes down on her knees and starts to suck Oliver's big dick.

"Ahhh, good..." moans Oliver.

"You kids sure aren't afraid to go at it." says the limo-driver, making Miley and Oliver remember that they are not alone.

"True." says Miley.

The limo-driver put up the wall between the driver's seat and the rest of the limo, giving Miley and Oliver some privacy.

Miley return to sucking Oliver's big dick.

"Holy shit, girl. Suck my dick. It feels damn awesome." moans Oliver.

"Your dick is sexy and handsome." says Miley.

"Thanks, Hannah." says Oliver.

"No probs, Mike." says Miley.

Oliver feel that he is close to cum.

"Miles, stop or I'll cum too damn early." says Oliver.

"Opsss, don't want ya to blow a load too dang soon, man. Instead, ya can lick my pussy, returnin' the favor, so to speak." says Miley.

Miley roll up her short red leather skirt and pull her panties to the side.

Oliver lean down and starts to lick Miley's soft sexy pussy.

"Awww, damn sexy! So good. Lick my erotic hole, Oken." moans Miley.

"You taste very sweet." says Oliver.

"Thanks." moans Miley.

Oliver lick harder.

"Fuckin' cozy! Ya got some pussy-lickin' talent, Oliver Oken." moans Miley, her southern accent getting stronger as it always does when she is very horny.

Oliver is glad to hear that Miley enjoy what he's doing.

"Mmm! Sweet porno niblets! Sooo dang sexy! Ya seem to wanna make me cum all slutty like a girl in naughty movies." moans Miley.

Oliver lick faster.

"Awww...yeah!" moans Miley.

"Your pussy is very erotic." says Oliver.

"Mmm...me is happy that ya like..." moans Miley.

"Of course, Miss Mont...uh, I mean, Miley. You're a hot chick." says Oliver.

"Yeah, I'm a total fuckable babe...mmm, yay!" moans Miley, all horny.

"Alright. Fuckable, you say? Let's try that." says Oliver in a manly tone.

Oliver put a condom on his dick ( he always has condoms with him, just in case ) and then slide his dick into Miley's pussy and starts to fuck, nice and slow.

"Mmm, yeah! Put your big hard sexy pants-sausage in my wet front-hole." moans Miley in a soft seductive tone.

"Yes, babe!" moans Oliver.

"Holy shit, your sexy sausage is so big! Me like that." moans Miley.

"Thanks." moans Oliver.

"Drill my pussy! Please, Oliver..." moans Miley.

"Sure, sexy girl." moans Oliver, fucking harder.

"Yes! Give it to me...sooooo sexy..." moans Miley.

"I wish I didn't have to use a condom." says Oliver.

"Ya don't 'cause I eat pills. Get rid of the rubber and show me how horny ya are, man." says Miley.

Oliver pull out his dick from Miley's pussy, take off the condom and slide his dick back into Miley's pussy and continue to fuck.

"Ahhh, so nice! Feels much better without a stupid condom." moans Oliver.

"Yes, much better! Me agree, yeah!" moans Miley.

Oliver and Miley are both very horny now.

"Indeed, Miley." says Oliver.

"Yup." says Miley.

"Miley...you're a sexy slut." moans Oliver.

"Yes, me is so sexy!" moans Miley.

28 minutes later.

"Ahhhh, yes!" moans Oliver as he cum in Miley's pussy.

"Yes, cum in me, Oliver! Soooo sexy!" moans Miley as she get an orgasm.

The limo-driver open the wall and says "Miss Montana, we're here."

Miley and Oliver look out and sees that they are at the Stewart house.

Miley and Oliver adjust themselves so it can't been seen that they just fucked all sexy.

Miley pay the limo-driver so he won't tell anyone that Miley and Oliver had sex in the limo.

"Miley, how was the concert?" says Robby Ray when Miley and Oliver enter the living room.

"It was great, but the limo-ride back here was much better, right, Oliver?" says Miley.

"Yeah, absolutely. Miley and I had a good time in the limo, for sure." says Oliver.

"Oh, what exactly did ya guys do?" says Robby Ray, slightly confused.

"That's private, between Oliver and I. Please respect that, dad." says Miley.

"I respect your desire for privacy. I'm glad you and Oliver had fun." says Robby Ray, having no idea about what Miley adn Oliver actually did.

"Thanks for fucking me." whisper Miley.

"My pleasure, Miley. It was awesome." whisper Oliver.

"Yeah, so much fun." whisper Miley.

"See you tomorrow." whisper Oliver.

"Okay." says Miley.

Oliver goes home.

The next day.

Miley goes down to the beach, to Funtopia.

Lilly is behind the prize-collector counter as she usually is.

"Hi, Lils." says Miley.

"Hi, Miley. Sorry that I couldn't go last night." says Lilly.

"It's okay. Oliver was there for me." says Miley.

"Alright." says Lilly.

Lilly wear a red tank top and baggy pink sweatpants.

Miley wear a black t-shirt and tight jeans.

"Oliver's really learned how to be an awesome support for Hannah." says Miley. "Such a difference from 2 years ago."

"Cool that he's got the style now." says Lilly.

"Indeed. Oliver really has a big...uh...confidence, yeah." says Miley.

"Awesome." says Lilly.

"Hi, girls." says Oliver as he walk up to Miley and Lilly.

Oliver wear a green leather shirt and normal jeans.

"Hi, Oliver." says Miley and Lilly.

"Miley told me that you were there for her last night." says Lilly.

"It's true." says Oliver.

Lilly switch her attention to a customer.

Miley and Oliver take their seats by a table.

"Did you tell Lilly about the sex?" whisper Oliver.

"No, she'd not like that so I decided to not tell her." whisper Miley.

"Good idea." whisper Oliver.

"Yeah." whisper Miley.

"Anytime." whisper Oliver.

"Your big sausage was so sexy. Can you fuck me again sometime?" whisper Miley.

"Of course." whisper Oliver.

12 minutes later.

"Hi, guys!" says Lilly as she join Miley and Oliver by their table.

"Lils." says Miley.

"Miley, I just remembered that I promised to go to the Lakers game with my dad on Friday so I once again gotta skip the Hannah event." says Lilly.

"Don't worry about it. I understand. Oliver can join me." says Miley.

"Yeah, no problem." says Oliver.

"Cool. Thanks." says Miley.

5 minutes later.

Lilly goes back to working.

"On Friday, after your concert, we can fuck in the limo again." says Oliver.

"I'd love that. Sex is the best way to spend the after-concert time." says Miley. "Especially with a guy who has a big dick, like you."

"So you love big dicks, Miley?" says Oliver.

"Yeah, wasn't that obvious in the limo?" says Miley.

"I guess it kinda was, yeah." says Oliver.

"And you love my pussy, right...?" says Miley.

"Of course. Your pussy was soft and wet and warm. Very nice to fuck." says Oliver.

"Thanks." says Miley.

On Friday, after the big Hannah Montana concert, Miley and Oliver stpe into the limo.

They are dressed as Hannah and Mike, of course.

"Hello. Would you two like some privacy again, Miss Montana?" says the limo-driver, the same man as last time.

"Yes, please." says Miley.

The limo-driver put up the wall between the driver's seat and the rest of the limo.

"Singing and dancing tonight made my pussy wet. Thanks goodness no wet lil' stain could be seen through these red latex pants." says Miley as she takes off her neon-green bomber jacket, leaving her in black leather t-shirt, tight red latex pants and white cowgirl boots.

"Yeah, a stain right between your legs in front of thousands of fans would be very awkward for you." says Oliver.

"Indeed." says Miley.

Oliver takes off his yellow oversized hoodie and blue hat, leaving him in an orange tank top, green sweatpants and black shoes.

"I think you were awesome on stage tonight. Might been your beast concert ever." says Oliver.

"Awww! Thanks, Oliver. Did you get horny watching?" says Miley.

"Yeah, a bit. In particular when you winked sexy at me at the end of the second song. That was sexy." says Oliver.

"I'm glad ya think so." says Miley.

Even though Oliver's sweatpants are very baggy, Miley can still see that his dick is getting hard.

"Oh, seems like a certain part of my best guy bud is gettin' ready for some sweet naughty fun." says Miley with a sexy smile.

"Absolutely, my erotic fuckable pop star." says Oliver in a deep manly tone.

"It is so nice when you call me that, Oliver." says Miley, being very horny.

"Okay." says Oliver.

"Now...me want that big handsome schlong in me. Use your large hard sexy sausage and fuck me." says Miley, all seductive and erotic.

Miley takes off her t-shirt, pants and bra, leaving her panties and boots on.

"Ready?" says Oliver.

"Yeah, fuck me please..." says Miley.

Oliver walk over to Miley.

Miley gently pull down Oliver's sweatpants, making his big dick spring out in front of her face.

Oliver pull Miley's panties to the side and slide his dick into her pussy and starts to fuck.

"Mmm, so sexy! Your sausage is so stiff and long. Miley love." moans Miley.

"And your pussy is tight and cozy. I like that, Miley." moans Oliver.

"Awesome!" moans Miley.

"Indeed. You're very fuckable." moans Oliver.

"Great. Talk dirty." moans Miley.

"Okay. It's so fucking nice to fuck your sexy pussy without a damn rubber." moans Oliver. "You have slutty boobs and a very cozy wet pussy. I think there's no pop star who's as sexy as you, baby."

"And I'm sure no other pop star has a guyfriend with such a big thick dick as you and who can fuck as well as you can." moans Oliver. "Your big hard sexy dick feel so good in my pussy."

"Holy shit, sexy!" moans Oliver.

"Yeah, drill my pussy!" moans Miley.

Oliver fuck harder.

"Mmm, yes!" moans Miley.

"Fuck! Damn, you're hot." moans Oliver.

"So are you." moans Miley.

"Thanks, Miss Montana." moans Oliver.

"Do me, all porno-style!" moans Miley.

"As you wish, sexy girl." moans Oliver, fucking faster.

Miley and Oliver has sex at full porn-speed, fucking with passion and intensity. They do it so fast and hard that Miley's blonde Hanna wig and Oliver's green Mike hat fall off.

"Mmm, soooo sexy!" moans Miley.

"Yeah!" moans Oliver.

45 minutes later.

"Ahhhh, yes!" moans Oliver as he cum, leaving large splashes of thick creamy cum deep inside Miley's perfecr sexy pussy.

"Oh, shit, yeah!" moans Miley as she get a very sweet orgasm.

"That was great." says Oliver, giving Miley a kiss.

"It was amazing. Thanks for fucking me." says Miley.

The next day.

"Miley, how was the concert?" says Lilly. "And more important, did Oliver do well again?"

"The concert was awesome and so was Oliver." says Miley.

"Cool. Want coffee?" says Lilly.

"Sure." says Miley as she sit down on the couch.

Lilly goes to the kitchen to grab coffee.

She return 4 minutes later with coffee and sandwiches.

"I hope I don't miss your next concert." says Lilly.

"Yeah, but if ya do I'm sure Oliver wanna go again. It's so cool how good he's become at being my support for Hannah things." says Miley.

"Nice." says Lilly.

"Very nice." says Miley.

"Okay." says Lilly.

2 weeks later.

Lilly is on vacation with her dad and Robby Ray and Jackson are on a fishing trip.

Miley and Oliver sit on Miley's bed.

"Oliver, wanna fuck me here? We've only done it in the limo and maybe ya want to try it when I'm not Hannah, unless it is Hannah and not Miley that you think is so sexy." says Miley.

"It is you I like, both versions of you. Miley and Hannah." says Oliver. "And yeah, I do wanna fuck you now."

"Sweet. Let me be your slut." says Miley.

"You want it porno-style, huh?" says Oliver.

"Yup." says Miley with a sexy smile.

"Alright, baby." says Oliver as he unzip his jeans and jerk his dick a bit, making it hard.

Then he rip a hole in Miley's sweatpants ( she wear no panties ) slide his dick into her pussy and starts to fuck her hard.

"Mmm, yeah! That's what Miley love!" moans Miley.

"You're sexy." moans Oliver.

Oliver and Miley are both very horny.

"You're sexy too, Oliver." moans Miley.

"Thanks, Miley." moans Oliver.

"No problem. You're the best guy who's ever fucked me." moans Miley.

"And you're the best girl I've ever fucked." moans Oliver.

"Yay!" says a happy Miley.

"Greta, baby!" moans Oliver. "Ahhhh...fuck!"

"Mmm, sexy!" moans Miley. "Sooo dang erotic..."

"Indeed." says Oliver.

"Faster...please..." whisper Miley.

"With pleasure, sexy Miley." says Oliver, fucking faster.

"Yes!" moans Miley.

46 minutes later.

"Ahhhh, yeah!" moans Oliver as he cum in Miley's sexy pussy.

"Mmmm, yes!" moans Miley as she get a big sexy orgasm.

"That was sexy." says Oliver.

"Yeah, so much fun." says a very happy Miley.

Oliver is happy too.

4 days later.

"Miley, does Lilly still not know that I've fucked you?" says Oliver.

"Yeah. I don't want her to know, at least not yet. She wouldn't be able to deal with it." says Miley.

"Okay." says Oliver.

"Yup." says Miley.

"I promise to not tell Lilly anything." says Oliver.

"Thanks, Oliver. You're so cool." says Miley.

The next day.

"Oliver, do ya wanna fuck?" says Miley as she enter Oliver's bedroom.

"Yeah, of course, Miles. Let's get started." says Oliver as he unzip his jeans so his dick pop out.

"Yay!" says Miley in joy.

"Here we go." says Oliver.

Miley takes off her pink latex tights and her black satin panties, leaving her top on. She also takes off her shoes, but not her socks.

Oliver slide his big dick into Miley's pussy and starts to fuck her hard.

"Yeah, do me, Oliver! So sexy!" moans Miley, who clearly enjoy what Oliver does to her.

"Sure. You're erotic." moans Oliver in a manly tone.

"Thanks, so are you." moans Miley.

"Nice!" moans Oliver.

"Mmm, fuck!" moans Miley.

It's obvious that both Miley and Oliver are very horny.

"Holy shit, Miley. You're very fuckable." moans Oliver.

"I sure am." moans Miley.

She love to be told by Oliver that she is fuckable. It makes her horny.

"Ahhh, yeah!" moans Oliver.

"Your dick is so hard and big! Me love!" moans Miley, all sexy and seductive.

"Your pussy is wet and cozy!" moans Oliver. "I like that a lot."

"Mmmm, so dang sexy!" moans Miley.

"Indeed, baby!" moans Oliver.

"I love ya!" moans Miley.

"Holy shit. I love you too." moans Oliver.

29 minutes later.

"Ahhhh, fuck..." moans Oliver as he cum in Miley's pussy. "Yeah!"

"OMG, yes!" moans Miley as she get a big orgasm.

The next day.

"Miley, how's it been while I was gone?" says Lilly.

"Sweet and nice." says Miley.

"Oh, good." says Lilly.

"And your vacation with your dad, was it good too?" says Miley.

"Yeah, it was fun for both dad and me." says Lilly.

"That's cool." says Miley.

"Yay!" says Lilly with a cute smile.

5 hours later.

"Oliver, can I come over?" says Miley, talking to Oliver on the phone.

"Sure. I'm home alone so it will be good."

"Nice. I'll be there as soon as I can."

"Cool."

Oliver ends the phone call.

Miley put on baggy pink sweatpants, white shoes and a black leather top.

She grab her purse and goes over to the Oken house.

"Hi, Miley." says Oliver when Miley enter his room.

"Hi, Oliver." says Miley.

Oliver gives Miley a kiss.

"Your lips taste sexy." says Oliver in a manly tone.

Hearing this, especially now from Oliver in a manly tone, makes Miley's pussy wet.

"Awww! Thank ya." says Miley with a romantic smile.

"No problem, baby." says Oliver.

Oliver gently pull Miley into a nice tight hug.

"Wanna fuck?" says Miley.

"Sure." says Oliver.

"Oliver, fuck me." says Miley.

"I will." says Oliver.

Oliver takes off his clothes and so does Miley.

"It seems like you're all ready." says Oliver as he touch Miley's pussy and feel that she's wet.

"Yeah. I'm horny." says Miley.

"Nice." says Oliver.

"Looks like you're all horny too." says Miley when she sees how stiff Oliver's dick is.

"Indeed." says Oliver.

They climb into bed.

Oliver slide his dick into Miley's pussy and starts to fuck hard.

"Mmm, it feels so nice!" moans Miley.

"Thanks. I enjoy it as well." says Oliver.

"Sexy..." moans Miley.

"Very much so, yeah." moans Oliver.

"Wonderful...do me!" moans Miley.

"Alright." moans Oliver, fucking faster.

"Yes! So sexy..." moans Miley.

2 hours later.

"Ahhhh, yeah!" moans Oliver as he cum in Miley's pussy.

"Mmmm, yes!" moans Miley as she get a wonderful orgasm.

Oliver and Miley smile and fall asleep.

In the morning when the suneshine spread into the room, Miley and Oliver wake up.

"Good morning." says Miley.

"Thanks, Miley." says Oliver.

"Last night was so awesome." says Miley.

"It truly was." says Oliver.

They notice that Oliver's dick is still in Miley's pussy and that Oliver's dick is hard again.

"Oh, ya either have a morning-boner or maybe just happy that I'm here." says Miley.

"Happy that you're here." says Oliver.

"Awesome!" says Miley in joy.

"Yeah, baby." says Oliver.

"Yup, man." says Miley.

"Feeling for a quick morning-fuck?" says Oliver.

"Yeah." says Miley in a sexy tone.

Oliver starts to fuck hard and fast.

"Yes! Drill me, it feels amazing!" moans Miley.

"Your pussy is wet and warm." moans Oliver.

"Only for you, Oliver Oken!" moans Miley.

"Miley Stewart, you are very sexy!" moans Oliver.

"Awww...shit, so damn erotic, yeah! Holy fuck!" moans Miley in her best porn star voice.

"I love your sweet pussy." moans Oliver. "My dick fit so well in there."

"I think my pussy was made for your dick." moans Miley.

"Sexy!" moans Oliver.

"Mmmm, bang me with that huge sexy sausage of yours! Yes...it feels so good." moans Miley.

"I love you." says Oliver.

"And I love you." says Miley.

"Ahhhh, holy fucking crap!" moans Oliver as he cum in Miley's pussy.

"Yes, soooo sexy!" moans Miley as she get a big orgasm.

Oliver pull out his dick from Miley's pussy.

Miley and Oliver get up from bed, put on their clothes and goes down to the kitchen.

"I should go home, see ya later." says Miley.

"No, stay and have breakfast with me." says Oliver.

"Okay." says Miley.

"Nice." says Oliver.

"Yeah. Oliver, you're the best." says Miley.

Oliver and Miley kiss each other.

* * *

 **The End.**


End file.
